Kagome's Big Adventure
by jadecraze
Summary: Kagome is having strange flashbacks and has decided to leave the Inutachi with Sango and Kirara. What will happen to our treasured Kagome?


_**Kagome's**__**Big**__**Adventure.**_

Chapter one

The Beginning.

I Sadly do not own Inuyasha... Or Sesshomaru or Bankotsu. Wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were out in the forest looking for jewel shards.

Inuyasha was still in his red Hatori of Fire Rat Fur shirt and pants, with his silver hair swaying freely in the breeze down his back to just below his waist, and his cute pontie dog ears sitting on top of his head.

Kagome was still in her green and white sailor uniform he raven black hair swaying just above her hips.

Sango was in her demon slayer clothes with the pink guards over her shoulders, elbows, wrists, chest, hips, knees, ankles and feet, her hair tied in a high ponytail that went down to her waist even up.

Kirara was in kitten form on Sango's shoulder.

Shippo was bouncing his puffy tail up and down in his cute mini warrior costume on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Miroku was still in his purple Buddha robes with his staff and his short black hair pulled back.

All of them but Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara, looked tired.

"Inuyashaaaa, can we PLEASE take a break?" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder an barked out "Fine, but only for a bit." And then jumped into the nearest tree.

"YES!" Sighed Kagome as she and Sango plopped down in the nice soft grass and Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder to sit in Kagome's lap.

Miroku then walked over to Kagomes bag and before reaching in said "Kagome, could I get everything ready for some Ninja food?"

Kagome looked like she was in deep thought.

"Umm, Kagome? Are you alright?" Asked Miroku as he looked at her.

Kagome looked down at Shippo and said, "Oh its nothing, I'm just thinking about equations for math." And then she stretched her sore muscles, looked at Miroku and said "I could really use a break. Hey Sango, how about a trip to that hot spring we passed by a bit ago while Miroku and Inuyasha eat some Ramen?"

Sango grinned. "That sounds wonderful!"

Inuyasha hopped out of his tree grinning. "Sweet, we get some Ninja food." and he moved to help Miroku.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha and Miroku out of the way and pulled three packages of Ramen, the heater, some water, and the kettle out of her bag before snapping it shut and throwing it over her shoulder. As Kagome walked to her bow and arrows she said to Sango, "Bring your weapons, we don't know what may be there."

Sango nodded and grabbed her stuff as Kirara hopped onto her shoulder.

When they got to the springs Kagome looked around. The spring was nice and large and 90% of the rocks were nice and smooth. After her visual inspection she spread her aura to look for demons. None were in the immediate vicinity, so she walked to the water and touched it.

"Ohh! Its nice and warm!" After saying that she walked over to her bag, pulled out all her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and clean uniform before striping down and climing into the warm water. After a few seconds she started washing her hair and said

"Sango, I'm leaving."

Sango froze. "You're what?!" She said shocked.

"I'm leaving. I'm having... problems, I can't stay with Inuyasha any longer. If he finds out about this he will keep me locked up like a bird and he will hound me. He already hardly lets me go back home, now whenever I go home he would go with me, he would probably even follow me to school and the hot springs. He would stop trusting me."

"Kagome, what is so bad that you think Inuyasha would stop trusting you? There can't be anything that bad."

"Oh but there is. You know Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sango shuttered at the name. "You mean that cold heartless demon?"

"He is not cold and heartless!" Kagome snapped before she could help herself.

Sango gaped. Kagome just said, that the demon that had tried to kill her more times that she could count, was not cold and heartless.

"Umm, I mean... Well... He's not! He is kind and caring and my best friend! I-I think."

Sango walked over to Kagome and touched her forehead. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine. I am feeling frustrated though. I have been having small flashbacks about all kinds of things. Like, I remember sleeping in the softest bed you ever felt, made of cotton and silk."

"That does not explain you burst about Sesshomaru."

"Well..." Kagome started with a small blush "One of the small memories I got was I was crying, and Sesshomaru walked up, with a soft caring look on his face and said "Its okay Kagome, I'm here for you" And I ran into his arms and started sobbing. He hugged me and soothed me and then the memory faded away and died."

"Oh wow..."

Kagome looked into the water with a blush on her face. "So... yeah, I'm leaving and want you to come with me. I want to do things that will help me remember. I'm going to find my memories! I could really use your help Sango. Kirara's too for that matter."

"Of course! I will never abandon you Kagome!" Sango said and she hugged Kagome. "Lets get ready to go back to camp." After Sango and Kirara agreed to go with Kagome, the girls got dressed, packed up the bag, and went back to camp.

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter! Please review! It motivates me!

CrAzE! :P


End file.
